Boca Traicionera
by temariskater
Summary: Muchas cosas pueden pasar en una semana. Ojalá fuesen todas buenas.../Nejiten; One-shot


_ Aquí está la loca otra vez (cómo no) Temariskater, con un sweet Nejiten. Vale, me he dado cuenta de que soy una auténtica pervertida en potencia, pero no sé si escribir lemon se me dé bien. _

_ De cualquier forma, echadle un vistazo_

_ - Playlist: Wide Awake – Katy Perry _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**One-shot: Boca traicionera**

Un gemido de placer se escapó de los algo hinchados labios de Tenten. La razón era sencilla: Neji había apresado uno de sus pezones ya erectos de antes y lo lamía y mordisqueaba ferozmente.

Ambos estaban sobre una cama de sábanas arrugadas. Él sobre ella. La de cabellos chocolate estaba sin ropa ninguna, con el calor atacándola desde su bajo vientre y que se expandía por toda la habitación, o eso le parecía a ella. Era un calor sofocante que necesitaba ser ahogado, y sólo una persona podía hacerlo. En cuanto a él, sólo le quedaba so bóxer ajustado y negro que mostraba su erección sin pudor.

Hacía una semana que habían comenzado a hacer semejantes cosas. Cada vez que estaban a solas, Neji la cogía y la apegaba a él, llevándola a cualquier lugar donde poder satisfacer sus deseos.

Ya ni se acordaba de cuándo había empezado a desear con tanto ímpetu a su compañera kunoichi. Y quizá desear no era el término más correcto...

Tenten se sentía locamente enamorada en esos momentos, aunque siempre al terminar cuando él se marchaba se arrepentía. No salían, no eran pareja, no eran nada... Bueno sí, ella se sentía un juguete, ella era su juguete... Pero ya no le importaba. Su corazón estaba roto sabiendo que nunca tendría su amor porque él no la quería, él no la amaba como ella a él.

Todo había comenzado el sábado de la semana anterior, de regreso de su última misión con el equipo. Gai y Lee estaban haciendo una de sus estúpidas competiciones algo lejos de donde acampaban. Ella estaba preparando una de esas asquerosas latas de ravioli que venían para misiones en las que estaban los ravioli todos comprimidos y pegados con la salsa al fondo flotando. Neji la miraba cocinar. La postura no ayudaba para nada a su autocontrol hormonal. Tenten se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa y sudando levemente a causa del fuego y le tendió una lata de ravioli a Neji. Mientras comían, la castaña de manchó de salsa la camiseta y escurrió bastante. A los pocos segundos, a saber cómo, el de ojos de plata estaba sobre ella lamiendo descaradamente la salsa que había caído para después besarla con ferocidad y meterla en la tienda sin ningún cuidado. Esa noche Tenten perdió algo más que su camiseta favorita.

Y ahí se encontraban de nuevo. En la casa de ella, gimiendo de forma descontrolada. Neji no aguantó mucho más y quitándose los bóxer y separando las piernas de ella, la penetró de una sola vez. Gimió de forma ronca al notar su interior. Tenten era muy estrecha, muy apretada, de paredes húmedas y perfectas. La castaña dio un grito de placer al sentirlo dentro de ella. Si él pensaba que ella era todas esas cosas, ella por su parte lo consideraba todo un dios griego. Además su hombría entraba perfectamente en ella a pesar de su gran grosor y tamaño.

Poco a poco junto a un brusco y para nada dulce vaivén llegaron al clímax. Ella con las manos en el respaldo de la cama aferrada y sus piernas apretadas contra las caderas de él, pero unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Él con las manos a los costados de ella y los ojos ensanchados de la sorpresa. Justo al llegar, la boca de Tenten la traicionó y un sonoro "¡Neji, te amo!" había resonado por las cuatro paredes de esa habitación y se había perdido en el viento.

El ojiplata la miró a los ojos almendrados de ella, anegados de lágrimas. Limpió con sus labios delicadamente sus lágrimas y salió de ella, acostándose a su lado.

_ N-Neji... L-Lo s-siento...

_ No tienes porqué disculparte...

_ Sí... Yo... No debí haber dicho eso... No te enfades conmigo... Yo... No quiero que me odies...

_ ¿Lo que dijiste es verdad?

Diciendo ésto, Neji la tomó de la barbilla haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

_ Yo... Sí... Es verdad...

La castaña agachó la mirada y levemente su cabeza con vergüenza. Seguramente él ya no querría ni verla. Pero sus ojos se cristalizaron al sentir como él nuevamente la besaba. Al separarse por la dependencia de oxígeno, a veces tan incómoda, Neji simplemente le susurró:

_ Yo también te amo... Siento no habértelo dicho antes...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¡Tachán! Ya está. Ya sé ya sé: quizá es muy corto en comparación con las cosas que yo suelo hacer o quizá muy empalagoso, pero a veces me da por ahí._

_ Me encantaría que me dijerais qué os ha parecido y en qué podría mejorar, así que... RR PLIS! _

_ P.D.: Ya han empezado las vacaciones _

_(Inner: ¡Ya era hora, co...! _

_Yo: Las palabritas, inner, las palabritas. ¬.¬_

_Inner: Sí, jefa!), por lo tanto voy a retomar mi labor the fanfic adicta. Además, deciros que voy a volver al terreno ShikaTema que ya sabéis que lo amo._

_ Como siempre: besos de chocolate, TEMARISKATER. _


End file.
